DxD Crimson Ultimate
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: 30 years after original canon timeline. Issei Hyoudou is now part of the 7 great Maou with the title of Satan and Everything is going perfectly for him but he has sickness called boredom, and he knows a cure in the form of an epic tournament of all factions. The 6th Azazel's cup. Rated M for swearing,mature themes and all that good stuff. DISCONTINUED
1. A Simple Walk

This a non profit fan based parody and all rights to Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

 **DxD Crimson Ultimate**

 **Chapter I**

"Wait! I' beg you mercy!" said a man weeping on his knees in an alley

There in front of him stood a tall figure with an well toned build and brown, messy hair wearing an oversized crimson trenchcoat, black leather pants, his eyes are covered with a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses . He also wears a pair of gloves which have mysterious image from the backs. At first glance anyone could easliy say that the man was handsome and intimidating at that. A deranged smile is plastered on his face and a soft yet creepy chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"You killed and raped an innocent school girl without remorse and expect your soon-to-be-killer to give you mercy?" The man said with heavy sarcasm and delight.

"Please I'm rich! You can take anything from me just let me live!" said the man the extremely terrified man.

"Aren't you just a treat." The man smirked creepily.

The weeping man was brutally sliced up in many gory pieces of flesh by an unknown force . The killer then laughed maniacally while he summoned a blue fireball into what's left of the dead man effectively reducing the corspe into ash.

"Hehehahahahahahaha, this new monofilament wires are awesome! I'could get used to this." The man then removed his sunglasses and teleported home.

 **Scene Change: Satan Manor**

Grayfia I'm home! Honey, where are you? said the man with a jolly tone acting like he didn't killed anyone. "I'm right here Issei-sama" responded by a beautiful woman wearing a blue and white maids' outfit. Her soft silver hair was braided, her body was very voluptous especially near the chest area. She was the epitome of every man's dream.

"I' guess that you had a great walk Issei-sama, let me take your coat. I'already set up your bath and your evening clothes and dinner is almost ready." said in an efficient and professional manner by the maid.

"Oh, Grayfia you really outdid yourself with your birthday present, those wires are so cool and awesome !" shouted by the man now revealed to be Issei.

"I'm glad you liked them very much Issei-sama but I can't take all the credit, Ajuka-sama designed and forged it, I just gave him the materials he needed." answered humbly by Grayfia.

"Alright, honey I'm gonna take a bath and I'll go to my office, please inform me when dinner is ready." Issei ordered with a teasing tone and left for the bathroom. "I' spoil him too much sometimes." Grayfia sighed and return to her other duties.

 **Scene Change: Issei's Personal Office**

Issei was just in his office finalizing and reading reports regarding the political landscape of the underworld, his political duties and other boring stuff, he is a Maou after. "Man, is this shit boring, there's nothing really interesting in the underworld." Just his luck, the seal of Lucifer appeared before him revealing a hologram of Vali Lucifer, a fellow Maou, with a very interesting message in hand.

"Oh, Vali it's been a long time my old friend. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure." Issei said with a hint of sarcasm and interest.

"All of the 7 Maou, Fallen Angel leaders, and the Seraph will have a meeting tomorrow regarding the 6th Azazel's Cup rating tournament." Said Vali with a smirk. Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought we all agreed that the meeting will be held next month." Issei responded in a dumbfoundly manner.

"Change of plans, Gabriel was really pissed that you spied on her changing saw her in her birthday suit while we were in Heaven and demanded an apology from your sexual harrassment or there would be a huge strain in trade relationships. " Vali retorted.

" I'm not apologizing." Issei quietly responded.

"Whatever floats your boat, but the meeting will continue and the venue will be at Kuoh Academy as usual. I' just got this message from Sona and she's pissed as well from the aura she's giving off." explained Vali.

"What got her panties in a twist now." Issei complained. "I' don't know, stress maybe. That bitch seriously needs to get laid." said by Vali in a lazy tone. "I'could help but Saiji's already working on it." responded Issei. "That''ll be the day." retorted Vali.

"Oh, and Issei... try not to be a pain in the ass tomorrow." said Vali. "No promises you Battle Sociopath." retorted Issei in an annoying manner. "Bye Crimson Asshole" and with that the communication ended.

"Grayfia, prepare my favorite attire, tomorrow would be a fun day." Issei orderd. "Hai Ise-sama" responded politely by his beloved maid.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Issei said quietly with a huge smile on his face.

Author's Notes:

Guys, I' accept any form of suggestions and any reviews would be nice. For now this would be a small Oneshot if you guys request this to be a story I' would very much do this. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. I' have my own story in mind already just not confident to really write it.

This story would be heavily influenced by Hellsing Ultimate and Dbz abridged series.

The story takes place after 30 years after the current canon timeline. Grayfia is with Issei since I' love them together. So far I'm deciding on other harem members. Most of the old leaders including Sirzechs are still sealed with Trihexa.

Also Issei still have his Boosted Gear and mastered his Diabolous Dragon God form. Also his weapon is Monofilament wires designed by Ajuka. They're basically a complete ripoff of Walter C. Dorniez's weapons from Hellsing Ultimate (I' love that guy.) so imagine those when Issei uses them.

Issei is a little ooc in my story since with the sarcasm and a sadist in killing people.

Oh this would be also an overview of the current leaders of the three factions.

Angel Faction: Archangel Gabriel and other Seraphs. Dulio and Griselda are gonna have a lot of screentime in my story.

Fallen Angel Faction: Baraqiel and Shemhazai.

Devil Faction:Ajuka Beelzebub, Vali Lucifer, Issei Satan, Sona Leviathan, Millicas Asmodeus, Riser Belphegor and Sairaorg Mammon.

Remember I'm still a noob here. See you next time buddies.

Haters gonna Hate I' guess.


	2. Call for Comrades

This a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

-(Ddraig talking)- (-Albion Talking-)

 **DxD Crimson Ultimate**

 _Previously on DxD Crimson Ultimate..._

" _Oh, and Issei... try not to be a pain in the ass tomorrow." said Vali. "No promises you Battle Sociopath." retorted Issei in an annoying manner. "Bye Crimson Asshole." and with that the communication ended._

" _Grayfia, prepare my favorite attire, tomorrow would be a fun day." Issei orderd. "Hai Ise-sama" responded politely by his beloved maid._

" _I can't wait for tomorrow." Issei said quietly with a huge smile on his face._

 **Chapter II**

Location: Lucifer Condo (The night before the meeting)

"That retarded pervert... I always wondered how he became my rival." said Vali to no one in particular. "Might as well inform Sairaorg. " he then summoned a communication spell to his fellow battle freak.

"Hello, what I' can help you with." An innocent feminine voice answered. "Oh it's the Italian nun. Can you get your blockheaded husband for me, Argento?" said Vali in an uncaring manner.

"Just wait for amoment Sir Lucifer, let me check . Honey, one of your colleagues are on the line." said Asia in a sweet tone. "Thanks, Asia you can go out with cousin Rias for Girl's day out now, stay safe." said the Nemean user with a big smile on his face. "I'will, take care. Here's my way of thanks." Asia then left after 10 minutes of doing married life stuff .

"Are you finally done with lovey dovey already." Said the White Dragon Emperor in mock disgust. "Well, aren't you to talk... Butt Dragon. You're just scared of being hitched." retorted Sairaorg. "Yeah, I also remembered how you were fucked by my Emperio Drive from the last time you-" the Lucifer was interupted by the former Bael heir. "Yeah, yeah I know and I will get you back on that someday. Why did you call me again." said Sairaorg in a bored tone.

"I'm here to inform you about the damn meeting tomorrow and making sure you'll attend this time dickhead!" interjected by a livid White Dragon. "Why are always against the nickname Papa Odin gave ya. Butt Dragon! Butt Dragon! Pafu, Pafu and squeeze!" mocked Sairaorg really trying to push his comrade's buttons.

"Just attend the fucking meeting or Leviathan will skewer your pathetic excuse for a dick tomorrow." quipped Vali while smirking. Vali then closed the communication between leaving a terrified Mammon. "My dick isn't pathetic asshole! Man, the meeting tomorrow must be serious, I' wonder why though... Issei you wonderful idiot haha." The Mammon finally knew the reason why the meeting was early and knew he can't skip it for his manhood is on the line

 **Scene Change: Riser Mansion**

Riser Belphegor is now finally having quality time with his peerage, especially his queen Yubelluna sharing his king size bed. Suddenly the door bell rang. "The heck?! Riser is not expecting any guests at this late of night; Riser is very much displeased." said Riser in disdain and in tird-person. "I'll handle this Riser-sama." Said the beautiful bombshell. Yubelluna then went down to see who is the mystery guess. "I apologize Lord Riser isn't expecting any guess ton-" Yubelluna stopped when she saw the face of the guest revealing a certain brown haired adorning a large,red fedora hat on his head and his signature attire. Yubelluna blushed at the sight of the handsome man.

"What a beautiful sight indeed, your oppai is beautiful as ever, definitely in my top 30." Issei said in a gentleman tone although his perverted grin and choice of compliment isn't a way of a gentleman at all. Riser's Queen then questioned him why did come here at this late at night trying to be authorative but failed due to blushing so hard from his previous comment on her chest . "I'm here to speak with your boss there Bomb Queen, may I enter?"said Issei in a teasing tone. "Y-Yes you may Satan-sama." Yubelluna stopped her blushing after she heard her embarrasing nickname.

"Riser wants to know what is your business with me, Oppai Dragon." Said Riser in a tired tone. "Oh cut the crap Fried Chicken and speak normal for once." Replied Issei. "Riser will do anything he wants and he will ask again, why are you here?" asked Riser. Beacause Fried Chicken I'm here to remind about the meeting tomorrow it will be held early, tomorrow to be exact; Sona already handled all the documents and the venue will be held at Kuoh Academy." said Issei while sporting a smug grin. "So I'm here to remind your chicken ass to remember the meeting since it's all about the upcoming tourney. " added Issei.

"Riser already knows that and he agrees to grace it with his presence. " (Issei rolls his eyes at the statement) "Riser also remebers why the meeting was held early." (Riser then began to form a smirk while Issei raised an eyebrow) "The reason is that the Archangel isn't really happy that you saw her in a most vulnerable situation and is asking a serious apology."Riser said in a delightful tone. "I'm not afraid of Gabriel, and I'm not apologizing unless forced against my will." Issei said with conviction. "Riser will acknowledge you never changed Oppai Dragon; why didn't you just used a communication spell and we had finished this talk a while ago." Riser replied.

"I' was on my way to visit Millicas so I asked myself, why not I visit that Fried Chicken and inform him personally. So I agreed it was an awesome idea; two birds in one stone or in my case, one Roasted Turkey and a Adopted Son in one stone. " Issei stated in a lazy tone with a huge grin on his face.

"Riser thinks your still a bitch for stealing the former Lucifer's family."

"Oh and Issei thinks you need to speak in first-person you retarded KFC."

"Cheap Oppai Dragon who's into netorare Milfs!"

"Retarded KFC who got his ass beat by this Oppai Dragon"

"Oppai Dragon, pafu, pafu,suck ,suck."

"I would like one bucket of stupid to go with medium fries on the side-"

-(Please stop this nosense... I can't take it anymore! (Sobbing) what kind of monsters are you for saying that wretched title.)-

"Sorry Ddraig, here's your medicine and we have an appointment next Saturday." Issei replied to his partner in a stoic manner.

"Riser is dumbfounded at this development." Riser showing his confusion on the situation.

"I'm going to pay my son a visit; see ya don't wanna be ya!" Issei then teleported to his "son's home."

"My queen, Riser would like a cup of coffee to relieve his headache and prepare my attire for tomorrow." "It will be done Lord Riser." The Bombshell Queen gladly obeyed her master's request.

Author's Note:

I decided that this story wouldn't last 10 chapters but it will change depending of circumstance or if you viewers want it to continue. Reviews would be very appreciated.


	3. Like Father like Son

This a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

-(Ddraig talking)- (-Albion Talking-)

 **DxD Crimson Ultimate**

 _Previously on DxD Crimson Ultimate..._

" _Oppai Dragon, pafu, pafu,suck ,suck."_

" _I would like one bucket of stupid to go with medium fries on the side-"_

 _-(Please stop this nonsense... I can't take it anymore! (Sobbing) what kind of monsters are you for saying that wretched title.)-_

" _Sorry Ddraig, here's your medicine and we have an appointment next Saturday." Issei replied to his partner in a stoic manner._

" _Riser is dumbfounded at this development." Riser showing his confusion on the situation._

" _I'm going to pay my son a visit; see ya don't wanna be ya!" Issei then teleported to his "son's" place."_

 **Chapter III**

Location: A forest in the underworld.

"HahaHaHaHa... that overgrown chicken never ceases to entertain me." said Issei feeling accomplished. "Well time to visit Junior I guess. " said the Devil King.

 **Scene Change: Heaven's Hell Titty Bar**

"Now where might that son of mine be?" Issei was searching for his son and was failing due to most of the waitresses are half naked and have beautiful oppai.

He stopped his searching when he saw a now grown up Millicas enjoying his night with two gorgeous women and a full bottle of expensive wine. He also saw his former junior-now-super devil and playboy, Gasper Vladi french-kissing a bombshell of a woman.

"Now,now my dear boy you're making your old man proud and jealous." Issei started. "I learn from the best pops! Why don't you join us, my treat!" Millicas replied in a cheerful manner. "He's right Senpai! Look, I'm ordering a fine girl right now!" Gasper drunkenly added.

"I' would love to but your mom and your "aunts" will have my head if they found out two Maou and a Super Devil are doing what isn't supposed to be done." replied Issei, terrified of his wife.

"Oh well, what brings you to this place anyway Pops?" asked Millicas. "I'm here to remind you the meeting will be held at Kuoh Academy tomorrow." Issei answered lazily.

Millicas just stared at his perverted, adoptive father with a panicky face and asked the two women to leave . "Let me guess you forgot, well aren't you going to have a sober day tomorrow." Issei said in a sacarstic tone complete with his arrogant grin.

"Well... I'm fucked am I?" responded Millicas. "Right in the down under." Issei replied barely containing his laughter.

"Thank to the-now-deceased-God that I'didn't accept the offfer of being a Maou!" Gasper said before continuing to grope and kiss his girl of the night.

"I'm not attending tomorrow, just fill me up on the meeting tomorrow dad." pleaded Millicas.

"I'm sorry Asmodeus but all leaders of the Three Factions must attend, including all the Maou." Issei said in a strict tone.

"Why is the meeting so early anyway- oh right, what did you this time?" Millicas questioned his father. He loved his dad alright and he's a great leader but he could fuck up in the most important times.

"I' spied and Gabriel changing and saw her naked." Issei answered cheekily.

"Damn... was it worth it though?" said Millicas

"Definitely, not as hot as your mom." Issei respond with a perverted grin.

"I' don't need to hear pop that is weird for me, if the meeting is early bacause of you then you owe me answers. " The super devil began. "What are your questions?" asked Issei.

"Describe Gabriel-san for me and her body, since you're the only being besides God to see her birthday suit."said Millicas.

"You cheecky dickwaffle of a gremory HaHaHaHaHa, what you want court her? She's basically alive since the beginning Millicas." teased Issei

"Hypocrite." Said Millicas with a smug grin.

"Fine, fine, Gabriel's oppai are awesome even by Issei standards. Her butt is just perfection that even Uncle Vali couldn't resist. Her face was really super cute, her blush just made her cute. I'know I' may sound misogynist but it's fucking true. " Issei explained while in a deformed chibi mode while clenching a fist .

"HaHa you've never change dad Hehehehe." said Millicas while trying his best not to drool. "But she hates you though." added the young devil king.

"I' know, but I'm trying to get her to know me better and get her in my harem." Stated Issei with utter conviction.

"You know dad, that's fucked up, you're really try to bang the Archangel hahaha. Isn't mom or my aunts enough for you?" Millicas seriously questioned his adoptive father but with a smirk.

"Y'know Millicas, I'm a jerk I'admit it. But I'm proud of what you become. You're just like your father; personality and appearance-wise even if you're a pervert just like me. " Issei stated with a genuine smile.

Millicas just stared at Issei in confusion.

"Okay, where did that come from. " said Millicas dumbly.

"Let me just say you're going to meet your real dad soon." Issei said putting an emphasis on the word "real".

"What?" asked Millicas.

"Don't forget to attend tomorrow, the meeting is all about the upcoming tourney." Issei then used his crimson wires to get a bottle of wine from the hand of the now passed out Gasper.

"I'm going to need this." said Issei to no one in particular.

Millicas was just sitting there confused.

"Oh and son, to answer your question... your mom was more than enough." Said Issei solemnly before teleporting to who-knows-where along with the bottle of wine.

"I'm going to see my "real dad" soon?" ever the philosopher, Millicas asked again.

"That fucking asshole." remarked Millicas still confused as hell on what his adoptive father said.

"Hey what the hell? Where's my Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1945?" said the vampire who just woken up finding that his bottle was stolen.

Millicas just laughed at Gasper's current predicament.

 **Scene Change: Kuoh Forrest**

Issei was just having a stroll with the expensive wine in hand.

-(You sure that was a good idea partner? Telling that all of a sudden, I'm surprised you had a serious conversation with the boy in a place like that.)- remarked Ddraig.

"I'm sure partner, and give me some credit Ddraig." said Issei while taking a sip.

-(Just making sure partner... see you tomorrow, I'm going to sleep.)- said the Red Dragon

"You lazy dragon hahaha." Issei said with a grin.

"Help me! Help me! Rapist! Rapist!" said a school girl within Issei's hearing range. "Give up bitch! Know one's going to hear you here... I'm going-" the assaulter stopped mid-sentence when he saw Issei wearing his crimson fedora, trenchcoat, and round sunglasses. Issei was already sporting a huge demented smile. Readying his gloves containing the wires.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked the assilant. The school girl is happy to find someone to save her but was terrified to see the animalistic grin of Issei.

"Don't worry school girl I'm here to help you." Said Issei in a soothing voice.

"Grayfia's going to kill me why I'm late again." remarked the crimson assassin

"Do not come any closer I've got a gun" said the rapist pointing his gun at the devil king (that poor fool).

Issei grinning madly while releasing his crimson wires (just imagine the scenes when Walter from Hellsing uses his wires), ready to butcher the rapist.

"I' love my walks." said Issei in a calm voice.

There was a loud,demented laugh from Kuoh Forest that could be heard from all over town including a certain Crimson-haired Bishōjo.

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello Guys, all reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!

The meeting will be unfolded in the next chapter.

Issei is already forshadowing something. It will happen

Reviews,favs, and follows are like oppai for me so please do anything of the following.


	4. What an Entrance!

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

-(Ddraig Talking)- (-Albion Talking-)

 _Previously on DxD Crimson Ultimate..._

" _Let me just say you're going to meet your real dad soon. " said Issei before teleporting to somewhere else._

" _That fucking asshole." Remarked Millicas confused as hell on what his adoptive father said._

 **DxD Crimson Ultimate**

Kuoh Academy was now empty since it was an hour after class and the only remaining entities were a certain crimson haired beauty and her group of followers.

"Ara Ara, why are we so early Rias-chan? The meeting doesn't start in 2 hours. Although I'm not really complaining, this place is lovingly nostalgic." said by gorgeous woman with a large bossom.

"I have to agree with Akeno-nee, why are we really early Rias-sama?"asked by a handsome man with light blonde hair.

"Ara Ara, it seems our King just can't wait, are you perhaps waiting for a certain devil king?." the woman now revealed to be Akeno teased her King. "Are we even invited? The meeting is private to only the Faction Leaders from my knowledge." said in a bored tone by a white haired beauty with white ears.

"Don't worry Koneko, the meeting is held in my territory and the one who organized this event is myself. I' won't be denied information on what's happening in my own territory again; and to answer your questions, we're early since we're going to be enhancing the security seals around the school." said Rias in a gentle yet confirming tone.

"Where is Gasper anyway?" asked by the Crimson Ruin Princess.

"He's in his apartment with a serious case of hangover. That no good pervert deserved it" said Koneko, visibly annoyed in her vampire comrade.

"Ara Ara, too many drinks I see." remarked Akeno. Rias just smiled at her peerage while remembering the happy times they shared in the academy especially a certain Red Dragon Emperor.

 **SCENE BREAK**

The meeting is specifically held in the the President's hall were a long and expensive-looking table is occupied already by the Faction Leaders. The angel side in full Attendance led by the Archangel Gabriel with a pissed off expression on her gentle face. Sitting next to her was the Seraphs Chamuel,Jolfiel, and Zadkiel with timid expressions due to the aura of their leader. The brave saints Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda and other angels were dutifully standing guard.

The Fallen Angel side is also complete led by Shemhazai as the current governor, Baraqiel,Tamiel, and Penumue as vice governors. 10 Fallen Angels surround their leaders as body guards ready to protect their superiors.

The Devil Faction is clearly lacking, with Sona, Ajuka, Millicas, and Riser are the only Maou present. "Where are those three bastards! I personally reminded them to come early and they are late! Even the damn Riser is early." screamed Sona in an angry tone.

"Riser will take offense to that." said Riser. Sona just stared him with a scary expression.

"Where is that worthless pervert! I demand a serious apology or there will be heaven to pay!" said Gabriel with an absolutely livid tone. "Now,now Gabriel-san, I'm sure they'll come eventually." said Griselda in a comforting tone.

"Your angel is right Gabriel, patience bears the greatest of fruits." remarked Baraqiel. Gabriel just released a angry "hmmph".

"Where could the be? Issei and Sairaorg I understand; but Vali usually comes early in our meetings." asked the only Maou from the last generation. "I don't know Ajuka, but I'm already having a headache and the meeting isn't starting yet." said Sona.

"May I suggest we continue the meeting now and discuss other small matters while waiting for them." Millicas manged to say while massaging his head from his hangover. "Perhaps the young lad is right, it is more time efficient. " the Grigori Governor agreed with the young Devil king.

"No! I want that perverted dipshit here and explain his sins against me!" rebutted by a furious Archangel. The angels and some fallen angels were comically backing away from her. Dulio just smirked and Griselda was just shaking her head in disappointment at her leader's antics.

Rias and her peerage who were watching the spectacle unfolding and were just shocked by the childishness of the situation. "Oh Asia-tan good to see you here!" exclaimed Rias when she saw her former Bishop. "You as well Rias-nee! Sairaorg is coming as-" Asia said in a joyful tone but the exchange between former master and servant was short lived when all of them stopped what they were doing when they heard someone rambling outside the door.

"What do you mean you forgot the song, the song is really important here sweetie." complained by someone. "Sorry Master." responded by a feminine voice. "Y'know what, screw it, screw it; take my phone and hit random, just hit random. " said by another voice sounding annoyed. "Ok, one,two,three-" the doors burst opened revealing Issei in the left with a beautiful blonde in a transylvanian dress hugging his arm, Vali in the middle in a badass position, and finally Sairaorg in the right in a sideview position.

The three devil kings made a dynamic entrance with the chorus of the song "Touch" by Little Mix playing loudly as their background music.

Everyone in the room was in the state of disbelief or appalled, especially Gabriel and the angels. Sona Leviathan was already seething with utter rage, Millicas and all the other devils and fallen angels had their jaws reaching the floor with Asia fainting.

"Okay turn it off, turn it off; It didn't work, It did not work at all." said Issei while removing his glasses. "Atleast we made a hella' entrance eh?" said the optimistic Sairaorg. "I' had no idea why you two idiots forced me into doing this." Vali disappointed with himself.

(-Ddraig my friend are you alright?!-) -(The damage is too great Albion! The humiliation is too much!)-  
Both dragon emperors showed their extreme embarrassment to their hosts.

Oi! Shut up and stop whining Ddraig you're ruining the moment! said Issei not caring about the important figures in the room. "Oh damn is that Gabriel!" Issei exclaimed when he saw the powerful angel and sets his way to her.

"Halt! We would never allow The Archangel to be near you're pre-" the Angel Guards proclaimed but were immedialety knocked out in a flash by the beautiful woman who was hugging Issei before with fangs protuding from her mouth revealing that she was a vampire of species.

"Isn't it amazing to have a real motherfucking vampire as your bodyguard" said Issei in a sing-song voice. Gabriel had veins popping out from her forehead, absolutely livid to be near the pervert.

"Elmenhide, just stay behind me while I chat with the Archangel." said the Satan while giving a genuine smile to his beloved vampire.

The atmosphere was frighteningly tense, it was suffocating to say the least.

"I demand your respect and demand your repentance for your sins!" said Gabriel trying to not strangle the Devil King.

"No, you demand my attention Gabriel dear." teased Issei "So how's the church?" said Issei trying to make a converstion with the leader of the angels, ignoring the very tense atmosphere.

"Better than your attitude you asshat!" sweared Gabriel.

"HahaHaha... you've never change." said Issei while sporting a grin

The final straw of patience was snapped, Gabriel was absolutely livid.

Sona was already panicking on how to handle the soon-to-be damaged relationship of the meeting. "Riser thinks its time to ready the miltary." Added Riser. Shemhazai and other fallen angels were preparing to fight and retreat if worst comes to just stared at the duo praying to himself that Issei didn't fuck up while sporting a calm face. Vali and Sairaorg were already preparing to fight readying their sacred gears.

Gabriel was having a horrible day, this perverted pig just destroyed her patience.

"You're a selfish dick you know that!" shouted Gabriel.

"I' _know_." said Issei letting out an aroused chuckle . Elmenhide was just smiling in an innocent way knowing full well that a War could break out.

"Gesualdo!" summoned Gabriel. An angel with 10 wings immediately went in front of Issei summoning a powerful Light spear near Issei's throat.

"Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice in the tremble of heathens." Dulio ominously said.

"You brought me a present?!" shouted Issei in full demented glee.

 **To Be Continued**

Hello Guys, I hope you enjoy this and as always Reviews, Praises, and Criticisms are welcome.

And also I'm writing prequel oneshots and spinoffs to this stories. To see my future projects please visit my profile

See ya Later Guys!


	5. You Activated my Trap Card

This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

-(Ddraig Talking)- (-Albion Talking-)

 _Previously on DxD Crimson Ultimate..._

" _You're a selfish dick you know that!" shouted Gabriel._

" _I'_ _know_ _." said Issei letting out an aroused chuckle . Elmenhide was just smiling in an innocent way knowing full well that a War could break out._

" _Gesualdo!" summoned Gabriel. An angel with 10 wings immediately went in front of Issei summoning a powerful Light spear near Issei's throat._

" _Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice in the tremble of heathens." Dulio ominously said._

" _You brought me a present?!" shouted Issei in full demented glee._

 **DxD Crimson Ultimate**

"HeHaHeHaHeHeHeHeh. How you're doing Trump Card of Heaven? " said Issei in full glee while saying the title of the angel before him.

"Better than you'll ever be when I'm through with you Crimson Pervert." Dulio said with a smile, still holding his light spear near his enemy's throat.

"Be my guest... now give me your best shot." Replied Issei in a mysterious tone.

The light spear that Dulio was holding was mysteriously shattered leaving the Trump Card surprised.

"Hahehheehaha" laughed Issei stretching his hands while maneuvering his Crimson Wires. "It's that a new toy?" the angel managed to say with a full smile. "Like it? Got it as a present." Replied Issei. "What a coincidence, I have something new as well..." said Dulio letting out a wicked smile. "What's that?" asked the perverted devil.

"THISS!" screamed the powerful angel while letting his closed fist connecting to Issei's face with incredible strength sending the Red Dragon Emperor flying through the roof. Gesualdo then flew through the hole he made and follwed him.

"That's gonna hurt" commented Vali in an amused tone. "Why me, why these things happen on such important days. That asshole will always try to fuck me... figuratively and literally" remarked Sona in a depressed tone. "I'll ready the military for war" said Millicas in indifference. Ajuka just shook his head but stopped when he saw Gabriel smiling, giving off a calming radiance. "Shall we continue the meeting then?" said the Archangel. The people in the meeting was surprised. "Gabriel-san, you're not angry anymore?" said a confused Shemhazai while sporting an exaggerated sweat drop.

"I'm not anymore, all is forgiven and all is right." Gabriel said while smiling widely.

"HEEEEEEHH!" Everyone in the room excluding Vali just collapsed in comedic anime style.

"Has anyone seen the Vampire?" said the Vanishing Dragon realizing the blonde woman was nowhere to be seen.

 **Scene Break: Abandoned Warehouse**

"What are the odds? Out of all places to crash on, I'll be on an abandoned warehouse; how convenient." said Issei while massaging his sore jaw.

"Now where could that bastard of an angel could be?" questioned Issei while catching a powerful light spear in his hand almost near his head. "That's enough cheap shots for the day jackass!" shouted Issei in full ecstasy while crushing the spear in his hand.

"You're right... let's do this heathen." Said Dulio while using his Zenith Tempest to create many bayonnets of holy fire and ice and uses two large ones to form a cross.

"As you wish." replied Issei while releasing his crimson wires in full length in a fluid motion and summoning also his boosted gear. –( Balance Breaker!)- the voice of dragon exclaimed.

"Already using your balance breaker? How kind of you." commented the Joker angel.

"Why of course, I was waiting for you and me to have a slugfest." Issei said while revealing his Crimson Armor with his own wires connecting from his hands in full length.

"Hiyaaah!" Dulio threw his bayonnets at his target with Issei easily evading and send his own attacks on the Angel.

Crimson Wires was thrown across the warehouse slicing anything in its path. Dulio bended the earth to form a shield from Issei's attacks. ~Dragon Shot~ a green orb of energy was sent in Dulio's way, seeing no chance to evade. He used his bayonnets to slice the energy orb into two barely missing him.

Dulio then lunged at Issei with his fist connecting to his rival's stomach. Issei coughed blood and retaliated with a heavy punch to the Joker's face. Blow after blow was struck, making the ground shake. Dulio then cupped Issei's head and sended it to his knee to take advantage. He immediatley went behind him and used his arms to lock Hyoudou in a headlock suffocating him. "Hmmp!" a grunt was heard from the perverted satan while he elbowed Gesualdo in the kidney area brutaly making him free.

"You're getting better by the day Angel." praised Issei. Dulio just retorted with spit of blood to the side and a smile.

"You just activated my trap card." said Dulio in wicked happiness and snapped his fingers.

Issei just stared in shock when he saw hundreds of Light spears and elemental bayonnets were above him. "Huh, did not see that coming."

 **BOOOMM!**

The abandoned warhouse was completely destroyed leaving Dulio seemingly the winner. After the smoke was blasted away by the angel, it revealed exactly the opposite, an empty site with no body. Dulio was really confused as fuck until he heard rustling behind him and turned around.

Issei lost his armor and was missing an arm and a bleeding face but that didn't stop Issei from sporting a huge grin.

"Hey DULIO DICK! Woop Woop Woop Woop" spat Issei while escaping in the rooftop of the building next to the now-ruined warehouse.

 **Scene Change: Rooftop**

"Damn... did not expected that." Issei said while drinking Phenex Tears, slowly regenerating his body.

"Thought you could escape from me Hyoudou?" taunted the Trump Card.

"I never planned to, but could you give a minute to recharge- bwaah!" Issei was punched again in the face. "Nevermind we're back in business! Ouch, but wait I seriously need to recharge please so if you could be a good sport and- bwaah!" Dulio then punched Issei again sending him over the corner of the rooftop.

"There won't be mercy this time my friend, Gabriel-sama ordered me to punish you with outmost pain."

"Now my rival let's settle- HOLY FUCKING Mary!" Gesualdo painfully screamed and touched his lower region noticing a feminine foot near there.

Elmenhilde was behind Dulio with her foot revealing she kicked him with utmost force. She went near her master and asked for any injuries. "I'm really touched Elmenhilde but I beat that angel alone but thank you anyway my beloved vampiress." Issei said while patting Elmenhilde in the head.

"Oh why my deceased God. Why did she kicked me in the dick! Why did she kicked me in the dick!" Dulio said in a shreik while crying comedic tears.

"Hey Dulio Dick! How's you're Dick!" laughed Issei. Dulio just groaned in displeasure.

"I guess we're even now. Let's continue next time my dear friend; I have a meeting to attend to. I'm sorry for the anticlimactic ending but I promise that next time... one of us will surely submit. " said Issei with a full smirk.

"This is fucking humiliating..." groaned the Joker still holding his balls.

"Hahaha... my dear vampire, can you teleport us back to the meeting?"

"Of course my master!" Elmenhilde made a seal and teleported them to Kuoh Academy.

 **Scene Break: Kuoh Academy**

"So what do you propose" asked Baraquiel

"We propose that the tournament will be held this time in the new Lilith Arena in the next 4 months; giving us enough time to advertise and organize the event." said Sona in full serious mode.

"Interesting, you'll finally have the chance to use that arena in a more profitable way." said the angel Chamuel.

"It will be a starting point in keeping the peace between us and the ravaged Hindu Faction since they will finally enter after being banned in the last four tournaments." added Ajuka.

"I' second your idea Ms. Leviathan but how long is the event exactly and who will handle and supply the budget? " asked Shemhazai

"Since the Azazel's Cup will be held in the underworld capital, the Devil Faction will be the main sponsor and organizer of the event" answered Vali Lucifer.

"How about the security-" Gabriel stopped when she saw Issei and Dulio enter the room full of bruises, cuts, and messy hair. Issei had the decency to change clothes and let Dulio to borrow from him. Issei was wearing a simple black suit and Dulio was wearing a whit one.

"Hello everybody. How much did I missed" said Issei in a tired voice.

 **To be Continued**

Sorry for not updating in a long while.

Hello Guys, I hope you enjoy this and as always Reviews, Praises, and Criticisms are welcome. I suck at fight scenes.

And also I'm writing prequel oneshots and spinoffs to this stories. To see my future projects please visit my profile

See ya Later Guys!


End file.
